There You'll Be
by Ariadne1
Summary: Ginny remembers... All she has been through... And the person who was there for her... D/G


There You'll Be

There You'll Be

** **

A/N: What can I say? I was in a romantic frame of mind and while listening to the Pearl Harbour soundtrack this popped into mind! Please review!

Disclaimer: Draco and Ginny and other Harry Potter characters belong to J. K. Rowling. "There You'll Be" is from Pearl Harbour and belongs to the movie and Faith Hill, who sings it. Andrea belongs to me!

______________________________

Ginny happily grinned as she sat on her plush sofa. Why she felt so happy she didn't know, but everything felt so perfect to her. Things hadn't always been that great but she felt she had finally got the well deserved contentment she had always wished for. She let her feeling of happiness wash over her as she thought back 4, 5, 6 years ago…

**_ _**

** **

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

** **

When I think back on these times

**_And the dreams we left behind_**

**_ _**

Ron, Hermione and Harry came noisily into the Gryffindor common room. "Guess what!" Ron announced, "Harry finally asked Hermione out!" A loud cheer stirred up. 

"Broadcast it to the world won't you?!" Harry exclaimed, but both he and Hermione had goofy grins on their faces. No one noticed Ginny. Harry would never like her now. First it was Cho Chang, then Parvati, now it was Hermione. How could Ginny compete with them? She had dreamed that Harry would one day fall for her, but that dream had be dashed over and over again. She had to leave it behind and move on. But it was so hard…

*~*~*~*~*~*

_Ginny hurried along the corridor. She had to get out of the common room. Every thing people talked about eventually got to Harry and Hermione, Harry and Hermione, Harry and Hermione and she couldn't take it anymore. Not that anyone would notice her._

_ _

_"Running from someone?" Ginny stared into the eyes of Draco Malfoy, a few steps away from her. Something hit her, and to her utter embarrassment she felt tear drops fall from her eyes. "uh… don't cry, really. I was kidding… it's about Potter, isn't it?" Ginny nodded, the last thing she wanted was for Draco Malfoy to laugh at her. But he didn't seem to have the nasty smirk on his face. "You shouldn't cry over Potter, you know, there are other fish in the sea, right." Ginny nodded again, unable to believe that Draco Malfoy was consoling her. _

_ _

I'll be glad 'coz I was blessed to get to have you in my life

**_When I look back on these days_**

**_I'll look and see your face_**

**_You were right there for me_**

_ _

_He looked as if he was fighting a private battle with himself them reached out and took her hand. "Come," he told her, and against her better judgement she followed him. They came to a corridor where she waited. He came out from the Slytherin Common room holding a broomstick. "Come on." _

_ _

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky

Ginny sat away from her friends, watching Draco fly on his broom in the Slytherin/Gryffindor Quidditch match. Although outwardly she was rooting for a Gryffindor win, inside she hoped that Draco would catch the snitch. She watched him as he flew around. He had been so nice to her when she had been so down, a week ago. Then a loud cheer arose from the Gryffindor side, Harry had caught the snitch, securing a win for the Gryffindors. She looked at Harry be carried off, then fixed her gaze on the Slytherin team being yelled at for losing. Draco went off and sat aside from them. Soon the pitch was empty except for their two lone figures. Ginny walked up to him and placed her hand on his shoulder.

_"I should have caught it," Draco muttered, "but that git Potter got it first." Ginny wasn't sure if he was talking to her or himself._

_ _

_"I…" she started, then thought again of what she had meant to say. In truth, she had no idea what to say, and tried again. "You…"_

_ _

_Draco pulled her down next to him, and then words just flowed from her mouth, as she looked into his intense eyes. "You did great," Ginny told him softly, "whatever you were told, you did great."_

_ _

_"Do you even know anything about Quidditch?" he questioned her. _

_ _

"Uh… I…" actually Ginny didn't. Even with all her brothers Quidditch mad, she never really had an interest in it. "Well, no" she said slowly, "but see, I don't, and I still knew you did great!" She grinned recklessly at him, and on impulse reached in to hug him. "I'm here for you."

_ _

_"Thanks," she heard him murmur, as he returned the hug._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**_In my heart they'll always be a place for you, for all my life_**

_I'll keep a part of you with me_

**_And everywhere I am there you'll be_**

Everywhere I am there you'll be

_Ginny clapped as Draco landed on the Quidditch pitch next to her, after completing a series of complicated twists and turns on his broomstick. He always looked so beautiful, in the sky, his blond hair flying behind him._

__

_"That was wonderful!" she exclaimed. _

_ _

_After he had met her along the corridor, they had constantly met secretly, their favourite meeting place on the pitch. Ginny had discovered the different part of him, the better part. Draco had opened up to her, telling him of his home, and how his father was never really a father, never really caring for him. In return Ginny told him Weasley family anecdotes, what Fred and George got up too and even about the ghoul in the attic. He had slowly become her best friend, listening and talking with her, and she had slowly felt herself falling for him, against her better judgement. After all, if anyone found out, she'd be in major trouble. She could count at least seven people who'd kill her._

**_Well you showed me how it feels_**

**_To feel the sky within my reach_**__

_ _

_"Thanks!" Draco grinned. His silvery hair was flopping in front of his face, then Ginny saw an cheeky look come on his face. He hopped of the broomstick and moved towards her. She walked backwards as he started chasing her. She laughed as he pinned her to the ground, then called his broomstick to them. Draco pulled her on as Ginny shook her head frantically. She didn't like heights and never got on a broomstick, despite her brothers' complaints. But as they took off, her fear turned to excitement. Draco's arms were around her waist, and she'd never felt so at home. They swooped around, then Ginny felt herself loosing her balance. She was falling of the broomstick. She opened her mouth to scream, when a strong hand pulled her back on. They came to a rest and Draco anxiously asked, "Are you all right?"_

_ _

_"Yeah," she told him, and turned around. She was staring straight into his grey eyes. Draco moved closer and closer. Their lips met and Ginny was melting, sparks going off in her stomach. _

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

And I always will remember all the strength you gave to me

**_Your love made me make it through_**

**_I owe so much to you _**

You were right there for me

"He's here!" The rumour was circulating like wildfire. You Know Who was coming near to Hogwarts, with all his Death Eaters. Then Professor Dumbledore's voice could be heard.

"Prefects please bring everyone to the Great Hall immediately." The jumble of voices that had ceased for a while started again, and Ginny's heart started pounding. He had come then. She worried for her family, for her friends, and for Draco. She wondered if he was going to be recruited as a Death Eater. She knew he hadn't been yet, as there was no mark on his arm. Harry and Hermione, Gryffindor prefects, hustled everyone along to the Great Hall. They crossed paths with the Slytherins, and though both houses stayed away from the other, Ginny saw Draco. She saw him mouth to her 'hang on, I'm here for you' and gave him a small smile, which he returned. Just seeing him made her feel stronger, braver. Things would be okay.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It was chaos. Students were running for their lives as the Death Eaters surrounded the school. The teachers were holding them back with hexes, charms, and all else. There were some Aurors, more who were on their way. Ginny ran scared, as a Death Eater approached her. He held his wand above his head, and Ginny was sure she knew what he had in mind. The killing curse. Then a broomstick swooped by, scooping her up. She landed on the grass next to the Whomping Willow and looked to see her rescuer. Draco. He was white and murmured softly, "that was my father." Ginny opened her mouth but he silenced her, and dragged her to the Whomping Willow. He picked up a stick and prodded a knob on the tree. It stopped thrashing about and she followed Draco into a large gap in the roots, into a long tunnel, and out into a deserted room. There she saw Professor Snape. He made no movement to acknowledge them, and was stone still.

"Where is this?" Ginny gaped.

"The Shrieking Shack. Sit," Draco patted the floor, "before you ask, I'll explain. My father was after you. He… he found out about us. At first he exploded, them decided you would do for my test. Test to become a Death Eater," he told her, seeing her bewildered look. "They would catch you and I'd have to," he gulped, "I'd have to kill you. I finally went to Professor Dumbledore, and he told me about this place. I was also to be recruited today, so it would be a safe place for me and you. And Professor Snape, of course. Another couple of people will be here too, people most likely in danger. Except Potter, who has to battle it out too. Granger as well. They've been having special training in secret. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you, but you could have given it all away. I... I wanted to make sure nothing happened to you. I wouldn't know what to do if you were hurt... I'm sorry..."

The thought that Draco cared for her so much made all other things disappear. He was there for here, and had been there for her always. No matter what anyone thought or said, he was there for her.

**'Coz I always saw in you my light, my strength**

**And I want to thank you now for all the ways**

**You were right there for me**

**You were right there for me always**

"You were there for me..." she murmured, "thank you..." she let her last words hand in the air and slowly went to sleep, her head lying on his shoulder.

** **

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

** **

"Ginny? Gin?" Ginny was shaken out of her daze. 

"Huh? Huh? I was just... um..." she yawned, looking up. 

"Sorry to wake you, but Andrea needed her mum," Draco smirked his smirk, that Ginny had long gotten used too, "Who apparently needed her beauty sleep, though her beauty seems to have worsened." Ginny hit him playfully then held out her arms for their daughter. His arms free, he slung one over his wife. "What were you dreaming about, anyway? You looked so happy, and kept grinning."

"Ohhh," Ginny smiled, "I was just remembering. Everything."

____________________________

A/N: How was that? A little (or a lot?) of fluff, I can hardly believe I wrote all that! Review, review please!


End file.
